Wiki News/'Scooby-Doo! The Movie' 3D Plans Cancelled
Scooby and the gang will have to escape. Scooby-Doo! The Movie has no plans to delay the film's release date to take more time to release the film in 3D, and that will not happen. So Warner Bros. puts a cancellation of 3D for the new animated feature on all about the world's most favorite brown talking dog. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and Sucker Punch are also the other hopes that they are not going to be released in 3D after all when completing Clash of the Titans, which was released in 3D and was a box office sucess grossing $493 million worldwide. WB than expected Scooby-Doo! The Movie to become a box office hit where the succes is the live-action Scooby-Doo, released in 2002 and was a huge hit. The movie opened with $53 million and made over $154 million in the US and $275 million worldwide. With the sucess of that comes to a sequel. In 2004, Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed was released and made lower than expected. It opened with a disappointing $29 million and still disappointing but strong $84 million and $181 million worldwide. And in 2009, a prequel Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins was released during the 40th anniversary of the series beginning since September 13, 1969 when Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? was aired, and was a hit so a sequel Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster, which premiered on Cartoon Network last week, and expected to be even better. And Yogi Bear is going to be in 3D all the way on December 17, 2010. Warner Bros states for their decision: "We are unable finished the film with the highest standard of quality so the project for releasing a movie that way will be delayed." And despite with audiences effect, WB also said: "We don't want to disappoint fans since we canceled HP7 3D release." Scooby-Doo! The Movie forces Scooby and the gang at the awards show, till monsters attack and steals the award and transforms it into a monster and takes over their hometown, as of their families, leaving them solving their biggest mystery yet to find out why. The monsters that causes to become alive, is the Control Pannel, where it have three key holes to turn it off. With Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby are the only hopes to save Coolsville, they dropped out of school and traveled in the Mystery Machine to go on their journey to find three keys to shut down the Control Pannel and save Coolsville. Also, while Velma has a secret crush on Shaggy, he must make his decision between her and his best friend Scooby-Doo, but both were striked out with jealousy as he has fallen to May (Megan Fox), a cheerful and excited girl who always think of eating. Scooby-Doo! The Movie will instead be released in 2D and IMAX theaters beginning on April 29, 2011 worldwide. But, WB is still planning to rerelease the movie in 3D so fans will still have a chance to restart the movie all over again.